Tainted
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: This is an adaption of the 80's movie, "The breakfast club". It centers five stereotypes stuck in detention together attempting to solve the murder of a classmate and enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Pointing the finger

_A/N: Hey guys:) Thanks for reading. I can not take credit for this story or it's characters. But I love the opportunity to write them perfectly. The inspiration behind this story is 'The Breakfast Club'. All characters are from the twilight saga with the exception of a few. Well I have nothing else to say but enjoy:)_

**Chapter One**

**_Wednesday, March 24,1984. Forks High School, Forks, Washington,98331. Dear Mr Myers:_**  
**_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice an entire day to solve the murder of Alice_**  
**_Cullen. Someone needed to accept their punishment for the crime that they had commit._**  
**_We also accept the fact that each one of us had helped contribute to her death. After all if_**  
**_everyone had just come clean about their secrets Alice would still be alive. However, we_**  
**_do think that you are crazy to make us tell you who we think we are. What do you care?_**  
**_You only see us for what you want to see- in the simplest terms, in the most convenient_**  
**_definitions. You see us as a brain, a princess, a athlete, a basket case, and a criminal._**  
**_That is the way we saw one another yesterday. But today is a brand new day. Things_**  
**_have changed. A life have been taken and what I've come to find is that we are all the_**  
**_same. Each one of us._**

**MONDAY**

The lights in the lecture theater of Forks high school completely vanished for the duration of student body president, Isabella Swan, statements. Leave it up to someone to wreck her moment of brilliance. She had been discussing the fundraising committee accomplishments.

The school had raised enough money to fund the Homecoming dance. The achievement was due to Isabella's hard work and commitment. She had prearranged everything and it had come together flawlessly. Bella had been waiting all week to be given the opportunity to share the good news with the entire student body. She had graciously awaited the chance to be admired for everything she had done.

But as usual someone had taken her spot light and she was not happy about it. Bella stomped from the podium as Principal Myers led her towards the nearest exit.

"Student's remain calm," Principle Myers said. "I am sure that this is just a mishap. Everyone move toward the nearest exit."

The students moved quickly. Bella however moved at a slow pace. She was too upset. She knew that someone had purposefully and successfully tried to upset her. As she made her way towards the exit she noticed Paul, her ex boyfriend, holding hands with Alice Cullen.

Bella frowned, turned her nose up at them, and exited the building. It took no time for her best friend Meredith Woods to find her. Meredith smiled warmly as she approached Bella. Meredith wore her usual high waist jeans, white collared shirt, and dark sweater. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly framing her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she paused, waiting for Bella's movement. She knew that Bella had been anticipating this moment all week and now it was ruined.

Bella paused and inhaled deeply. Meredith reached for Bella's hand only to have Bella snatch away. Meredith frowned, "Bella I am so sorry."

Bella stared angrily at her, "Why are you sorry? Are you responsible for this?"

"Of course not," Meredith affirmed. "Why would I do something like this?"

Bella heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry Mere. This…this is a disaster. Calm yourself Bella. Remember to take deep cleansing breaths," Bella whispered. "Forget it. This is not fair," Bella said, stomping her foot in place.

"Are we at the foot stomping again?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"Of course. Do you want to know what I think?" Bella asked

"Always."

"I think that Alice is responsible for this," Bella said as she pointed her index finger in Meredith's face. "And you know what else?"

Meredith was afraid to answer her. She knew that if Bella moved any closer to her she was sure her index finger would bulge her eye out. Meredith gulped and nodded yes. She braced herself for the pain but instead Bella leveled her hand with her abdomen and sighed, "She is not dating Paul."

"Alice and Paul?" Meredith laughed.

Bella glared, "Really Mere now is not the time to find humor in my situation."

Bella and Meredith were interrupted by the voice of the principle. Principle Myers was a short and frumpy middle aged man. He wore a grey hat that didn't fit his facial structure and a suit. His suit jacket hardly matched his bottom and his mustache was black and thick. He struggled to get the attention of the entire student body.

"Students," he yelled. "Listen up please."

The crowd of students began to quiet down and let him finish.

"We are having a problem with the electricity. I am sorry but school will be closing early for today. I want you all to go inside, gather your things, and quickly exit the building. I would hate for any accidents to happen."

Meredith smiled at Bella, "An early day how cool is that?"

"The coolest," Bella said absently.

She was having a hard time getting the images of Paul and Alice out of her head. The very affectionate display of Alice and Paul together had hit her heart. She never thought that she would see the day that Paul was with someone else. Not with the girl who had tried to ruin her picture perfect image. Bella Swan was labeled as the princess. She was the poster child for the word positive. She was student body president. She had perfect grades and a flawless figure to match. He innocent features made her the most sought after girl in forks high school. But it was her attitude that made guys lust for her. Whether it were her Shirley temple brunette curls that rest perfectly at her back or her dimpled cheeks, short skirt, and knee high tights guys wanted her.

Bella had been used to having all eyes on her until Alice arrived last year. Alice Cullen was the girl that Bella never dared to be. She was the risqué girl that did not care what anyone thought of her. She was the girl in the red lipstick and bold headband. Alice was that girl in the back of the classroom chewing on gum extremely loud, begging for attention and she got it. Alice had managed to soak up a lot of Bella's spot light. Bella and Alice were nothing a like or so they thought.

Bella pranced to her locker.

The anger was radiating off of her. But she was managing to keep it hidden. She felt as if the walls were caving around her. It was as if she were dragging a piano behind her. Her heart-ace out weighed everything so suddenly and she did not like it.

Bella had not thought if Paul had moved on that it would be with Alice. In the back of her mind she thought for sure that he would come back crawling to her on his hands and knees. She never suspected for that he had his sights set on Alice. Bella felt betrayed. He listened to her rant about how much she had hated everything about Alice. He listen to her complain about everything Alice did to make her life hell. She wanted nothing more than for Alice Cullen to disappear for good.

Bella thought about last week when Alice had humiliated her in front of the entire school. After all how could you forget something like that.

**Flashback...**

Bella entered the front door of Forks high school. She had an amazing weekend with Paul and nothing could ruin her day. You could see the beams in her eyes and the joy in her smile as she pranced through the doors in awe. She was in a dreamy state as she thought back to how loving he had been with her. Her older sister Bethany had always explained to her how amazing her first time would be if it were with someone that she loved. Bella without a doubt loved Paul and her first time was better than she had thought. Sure there was pain but with that pain came a blissful feeling that she had never experienced in her life. It was better than the richest chocolate. It was a feeling that she hoped would never fade.

The thought of her giving herself to Paul had caused Bella to drift from reality.  
Paul came over around 7 pm on Friday. Bella was excited because Charlie, her father, was pulling an all night shift at work and Bethany was out of town for the weekend.. She had everything planned. She knew what to expect. Paul and Bella had been dating for six months. She decided that she loved him and that she wanted all of him. Bella wanted Paul to have all of her as well. She wanted him forever. She cared for him more than she cared about popularity.

Well almost.

He arrived on time. He wore his usual black shirt, leather team jacket, and blue jeans. That night upstairs in her bedroom Bella had sex for the first time. It was everything she could have hoped for. Paul was gentle. He was perfect and she had been floating on cloud nine since Friday night. Bella paused in the middle of the rowdy hallway and sighed. It was still her to believe that her innocence was no longer. She smiled to herself and continued her stride towards her locker. It was not until she reached her locker that she saw the horrific sight. Bella stood there completely stunned with her hand over her mouth. She was speechless. Every emotion fled through her as she stormed over to her locker and ripped the taped panties from it. Someone had written awful words in red lips stick. They stung. It hit her straight in the heart.

_**Your just another notch under his belt. Feels good to have your cherry popped does it?**_  
_**He's popped plenty. I'm sure it was good to them as well.**_

Bella used the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe away the words. She noticed a few snickers in the hallway as she stormed towards the other side of the school. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she held her head low in embarrassment. She had never been humiliated in her life. Humiliation was worse than she ever thought. Bella noticed Paul at the end of the hallway laughing with a few of his buddies. Her jaw clenched as she balled the panties in her hand and stuffed them in her pocket. She walked up to him pretending to be relaxed. As soon as a smile appeared on his lips she slapped him hard, not once, not twice, but three times. By the fourth he had caught her wrist in his hand. Shock fled through him in realization. Bella had hit him.

After their amazing night together she found something to blame him for. But this time she physically abused him. It was not mentally.

"Bella, what the hell?" Paul shouted.

"You jerk. How dare you?" Bella yelled. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Paul yelled angrily.

"You know damn well what I am talking about."

Paul's friends decided to make themselves scarce. He turned his attention to the group of  
onlookers watching them in the hallway and then back to Bella. They seemed amused to see the Princess behaving in such a manor.

"Let's talk somewhere private," he whispered.

"Let go of me," Bella yelled.

"Not until you explain this to me," he said lifting her from the floor.

Paul threw her over his shoulder and held her there. He walked quickly towards the side exit. Bella kicked and groaned under her breath. She did not want any of the teachers to hear her yell and report them to Principal Myers. She kept her voice down until they were outside. Paul placed her down on her feet. She reached up to slap him again only to have him restrain her to the side of the red brick building.

"What the hell is wrong with?" Paul said.

"Who did you tell?" Bella yelled "About us..about what we did."

Paul glared at her confused. After a few moments he realized where their confrontation was headed.

"I did not tell anyone."

"Liar!"

Paul released her arms. Bella removed the panties from her pocket and threw them at him.

"A message came with those. Am I just another notch under your belt? Did you sleep with me to brag to all of your friends about deflowering the school's princess? Damn it Paul, who did you tell?"

Paul glared at her, "Deflower? really Bella? We made love. I love you and I don't just sleep  
around."

"You do, Paul."

"I did. I'll admit that but I haven't since we were together."

"That does not change the fact that you told someone what we did," Bella sobbed. "Who did you tell?"

Paul sighed, "I told Tommy."

"Tommy Pierce?" Bella yelled.

"Yeah what's the big deal I'm pretty sure you blabbed to Meredith."

Bella clenched her teeth, "Tommy Pierce is Alice's cousin. You told him and he told her. She is responsible for this. I am going to kill her."

Bella shoved him and stormed into the school. Paul followed behind her. Bella ignored his plea's with her to stop. As far as she was concerned he was just as responsible. But it was Alice who had humiliated her by writing vulgar things on her locker. It was Alice who was ruining her pretty perfect image and it was Alice who she planned to deal with.

Bella noticed Alice leaning over her locker reapplying her lipstick. At that moment Bella wanted to shove that lipstick down her throat. She stormed into her direction until she was just inches away from her back.

"Alice," Bella said with Malice in her voice. "We need to talk."

Alice smirked into the mirror before gazing over her shoulder. She turned slowly but not before closing her locker shut.

"Can I help you?" Alice said.

"You owe me an apology."

"I don't owe you a anything sweetheart. Don't you have to go feed the hungry or save a cat from a tree or something?"

"Give me one good reason why I should not kick your butt?" Bella yelled.

"Because I'd send you out of this school on a stretcher. You have some nerve talking to me like that Swan," Alice said walking up to her.

"It's none of any one's business if Paul and I had sex."

Alice laughed, "Nice. How was it?"

"I'm not kidding Alice. You better lay off of me or..."

"Or what?" Alice hissed.

"Or there will be hell to pay."

"Profanity? oh my sex changes a person," Alice laughed. "That's for sure."

"This school is not big enough for the two of us."

"I suggest you make space. I'm not going anywhere for a while," Alice chuckled before walking off.

Bella felt as if horns were forming at the top of her head. She turned to Paul who was leaning up against the lockers. She held back her tears. There was no way she would allow him to believe that this sort of thing was alright by her. Now was the time to put her foot down. If she wanted to tame the one guy she loved she had to teach him a lesson. Bella wanted Paul to know that she could survive without him. She was prepared to demand her respect and now was the perfect time to do so.

"This is your fault. We are done," she said, storming off.

**End of flashback...**

Bella grabbed her things from her locker. It was hard to believe that all of that had occurred  
only a week ago. She thought for sure that they would be back together. But it was a new week and he was parading around with Alice. Bella slammed her locker shut at the thought of Paul touching Alice. The thought that he could have kissed her and loved her the way he did with Bella made her heartache. Bella inhaled and exhaled quietly. Just as she was turning to leave she noticed a commotion at the end of the hallway. Bella followed the scuffle. It was then that she noticed Alice lip locking with someone who was not Paul. The guy was familiar.

His name was Jake Black. He was the schools bad ass. Bella quickly turned and made her way back up the hallway. This new information was something that would more than likely come in hand a cool drink of water could help her cool off.

Jake forced Alice against the lockers. She liked it. He did not enjoy making out with her. The girl couldn't get his cock hard to save her life but he had to keep her mouth shut. He had no idea why Alice wanted him. It did not make since to him. He never questioned it. The first rule that he learned was to never ask questions with her. Jake knew what she wanted. She wanted sexual pleasure, nothing more and nothing less. All that he knew was that he had to keep her fat mouth shut. He kissed her hard. He kissed her with all of the hate his body held for her. Jacob had never been a saint. Everyday he did something that he was not proud of but he would never stoop as low as Alice to get the things he wanted. Jake was very forward with the things that he wanted. He would never manipulate people to get the things he desired.

Alice was turned on with their relationship. She was aware that if it had not been for the dirt that she had on him, Jake would not touch her. After a few minutes of steamy kisses Alice pulled away. She smirked at him and beg to adjust her shirt.

"Come over later."

"Can't," Jake said. He grabbed his book from the floor and turned to leave.

Alice rolled her eyes and stood straight, "You can and you will or I'll go straight to principle  
Myers. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Jake turned to look at her once more and sighed, "Six."

"Seven," Alice stated.

"Fine."

Jake trailed off down the hallway. He could not believe she had the balls to threaten him. But he had no choice. He could care less about what happened to him if she ratted him out to Principal Myers. But what Alice had on him affected other people, other people that he did not wish to hurt. He knew for that reason he had to stick this out and hopefully she would get tired of him. As jake reached the end of the hallway he noticed Bella Swan taking a sip from the water fountain. He smirked. He admired the view of her pleated skirt as she bent. Her skirt was short making her appear very leggy. Her white stockings stopped knee length.

Jake had never been into good girls. But he did appreciate eye candy when he came across it. Bella stood up straight and wiped the remaining water droplets from her mouth. He bit his lip as she ran her right hand through her curls.

"See something you like?" She asked turning in his direction.

"Nah. Just didn't think girls like you drank from water fountains," he stated.

Bella glared at him, "Your a jerk."

Jake chuckled, "Whatever Princess. Sorry we all can't be perfect like you."

"I'm not perfect," Bella objected."You know even though you are a prick you could really do  
better than Alice."

" are not dating."

"I know that," Bella rolled her eyes. "She's dating Paul."

"Ah huh. Why are you talking to me again?" Jake asked

"I'm not talking to you," Bella stated walking past him. "This conversation never happened. But here's some advice don't make the mistake of trusting her."

and with that Bella exited the building.

Rosalie sat at the end of the bed with her head buried in her math text book. Leave it to her  
stepsister Alice to force her to do her math homework. As if Alice's chores were not enough she also managed to pile her homework on top of that. Rosalie hated Alice. But she dealt with Alice because she didn't have a choice thanks to her father. When Rosalie shared what Alice forced her to do with her father he would state

**Suck it up Rose. Alice's mother is the richest woman in Forks. This is our family now.**  
**If you love me you won't ruin this for me.**

Rose obeyed her father wishes and dealt with it. She obeyed most of what he wanted with the exception of the no dating policy. Rosalie had been sneaking around and dating. But did notfeel comfortable enough to share that with them or anyone else. She was terrified and afraid of what they would think of her. She knew that her father would never approve of it and probably disown her. If anyone found out that she had been dating a girl she would never be able to show her face for embarrassment. There was nothing to be embarrassed about but Rosalie thought otherwise. She wanted to be normal. Normality to her was one man and one woman together.

That was what here father had always taught her. But she realized that she would never be  
what he wanted. He wanted her to date a man of upper class when the time was right. The  
timing would never be right. Rosalie would never date a man of upper class. She would never date a man period. She had been able to keep her secret under wraps until Alice followed her one day from school. She quickly found out that Rosalie had been hanging around with Jessica, a girl from school. She had also caught them making out. Jessica was the opposite of Rosalie. She was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew it.  
But Rosalie loved her. She was in love with her and nothing would change that. Alice decided to use her knowledge of Rosalie lesbian fling to her advantage. Rose and Jessica knew that and they hated Alice for it.

Jessica wanted to kick her ass but she re framed from doing so because  
she knew that it would only hurt Rose in the end. So that left Rose stuck in a situation that she could not get out of. Her phone rang twice. Rosalie dropped the book. She pushed her glasses up her nose until her vision was clear and rushed over to the ringing phone..

"Hello?"

"Rose."

"Paul? is that you? Alice is not here," she said.

"Yes it's me," he said hysterically "Get your dad and mom and bring them to the hospital. Alice is hurt."

Rosalie rushed down to her father and stepmother, shared the news with them, and rushed over to the hospital. It took fifteen minutes before they reached the hospital. Inside they found Paul covered in blood. He said he found Alice's car parked in front of his house with her bloody body slumped over in the drivers seat. She had a massive amount of blows to the head. Rosalie sat patiently with Paul as her dad and Stepmother talked to the doctors. Rosalie had not shed a tear. She should have. After all Alice was like a sister to her. She was the sister that no one wanted to deal with. A part of Rosalie was hysterical and could not believe that Alice was staring death in the face. She was sure that Alice had met her match.

Death was one hell of a bitch and always got her revenge not matter what. There was another part of Rosalie, and that part was small, but she wished she could tell the doctors to let her die. Maybe death was the only way to rid everyone of her. No one deserved the pain and drama Alice had caused them. Maybe death was the only way out. After waiting nearly an hour the doctor's spoke with them again and announced that she was dead. They had done all that they could for Alice. As Rosalie held onto her weeping stepmother she could not help but ponder the thoughts of who had done her a good deed today. Who had rid her of Alice?.

**Two days later...**

Bella Swan sat in her English class. She sat at her usual desk in the middle of the small room.

After checking her reflection in her compact mirror she sighed. School had been depressing since the announcement of Alice's death. Paul had not spoken to her. She had tried to reach him numerous times but he refused her calls.. A part of her was happy that the bitch was gone.

Bella was never the one to be cold hearted but as far as was concerned Alice deserved what she got. She was a manipulative bitch and Bella was happy that she had died before Alice had pushed her to committing murder. Bella smiled and passed her homework to the front of the room. She notice Meredith eyeing her suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Meredith had been acting weird for the past two days. She avoided Bella as much as possible. That was unusual. Meredith and Bella were attached at the hip.

"You seem...happy," Meredith said, coldly.

"It's Wednesday. I'm always happy on Wednesday's," Bella smiled.

"Bella you can't go around smiling like that when your rival is murdered."

"Wait...I know that she is dead but you are telling me that someone killed her?"

"Yes. I heard Paul talking to Tommy thins morning."

"Humph," Bella said. "So he can talk to Tommy but still ignore me."

"People are going to talk. You were the last person to have a public bitch fest with her."

"Let them talk," Bella stated. "I'm not going to mourn because she is dead. She had been making my life mad since she arrived."

"Bella did you..." Meredith began to whisper.

"Kill her?" Bella asked "No! It's not my doing. Did you? Maybe you found out she is dating your kissing cousin Jacob Black?"

Meredith glared at her, "We are related by marriage and it only happened once. Besides Alice and Jake never dated."

"That's where you are wrong. I saw them making out on Monday. Sorry to break the news to you Mere."

Bella turned around in her chair and notice two police officers had entered. They talked quietly to Mrs Wilkes in the front of the room. After a few moments the officers turned to face the class.

"Isabella Swan?" One of them said coldly.

Bella raised her hand, "That would be me. Is there a problem officers?"

"We need you to grab your things quickly and come with us."

Bella grabbed her things and followed them out of the classroom. Meredith sighed. There was no way that she would visit her best friend in Jail. Who would have thought Bella Swan was a murderer?

"Why would I kill her?" Paul yelled "You can not hold me here."

"Sit down now," Mr Myers instructed.

He reluctantly sat at the table. But he was not alone. One by one a new face appeared and  
before he knew it the round table of the conference room had been filled with five students.  
They were five very different students. First there was Rosalie, Alice's stepsister. From what he had observed Rosalie and Alice loved each other dearly. There was no way she deserved to be sitting there. Then there was some brunette that he did not recognize. Paul decided that she was not important. Jacob Black sat at the table as well. Alice probably no clue that he existed as far as Paul was concerned. Last but certainly not least there was Bella.

Paul knew that Bella could not hurt a fly let alone kill someone. But the longer he sat at the table he was convinced that all of them had to have done something to convince the police that one of them had killed Alice.

"Do you know why you all are here?" Mr Myers asked

"No," Bella stated. "Could you tell me how long this will take? I have cheer-leading practice at four."

Mr Myers smirked, "Miss Swan you are not going anywhere. Alice Cullen is dead. She was  
murdered. Police had spoken to her cousin Tommy and based on what he shared one of you killed her. But I will leave that for you to discuss. This is how it will work. You will be locked inside of this room until one of you come clean. The police will continue their investigation but we hope that some clues come about from all of you.

"You can't fucking do that," Jake yelled standing to his feet.

"Have a seat Mr. Black. I'll do what I damn well please."

"You can not keep up caged here like animals," Rosalie stated.

"As far as I am concerned all of you are animals. It's like survival of the fittest around this  
school. Considered this survival detention. If you want out of this room someone had better  
confess soon."

"This is bullshit," Jacob hissed.

"You want to know what bullshit is Mr black? Bullshit is the fact that I have the press on my ass when I step out of this building. My job is on the line here. That is also bullshit. Someone has to go down for this. I don't give a damn who it is. The doors will be locked for eight hours. We will come in every hour for restroom breaks. There is a water fountain in the back it you get thirsty. All I can say is figure this out immediately."

And with that Mr. Myers and the police turned to leave, locking the door behind them.

"This has to be illegal right?" Rosalie asked.

"You tell us," Jake smirked. "Your the fucking genius here."

Jessica glared at him coldly, "Hey," she yelled. "Don't talk toy her like that."

Jake chuckled and turned his attention to Paul, "Tell the fuck faced cops what you did so I can get the fuck out of here."

Paul turned to him, anger in his expression, "Back off."

Jake sat back down in his chair. He propped his feet on the circle shaped table and sighed.  
He could not believe he was trapped inside of a room for eight hours with them. Bella walked towards the front of the room and turned to face them. Four pairs of eyes stared at her confused.

"I'd like to get out of here," she stated. "So someone should come clean."

"Well Bella you are the only one here who hated Alice," Paul stated.

Bella glared at him. She could not believe that he was attempting to throw her under the bus.

"For your information Alice and I hated each other. That worked two ways. I'd never kill her."

"I never said you did,"Paul stated coldly.

"But that is what you are implying?" She asked. "How can you assume something like that,  
Paul?"

Bella knew that he was still pissed over their break up but she did not want him to treat her so cold. She felt her heart clench inside of her chest. It hurt. Paul noticed the pain in her eyes. He smirked. That was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel the pain that he felt when she broke up with him.

"So it's alright for you to assume things Bella?" He said angrily. "Because you are so special and can do nothing wrong."

Jake flashed his attention between the two of them and rolled his onyx eyes, "Will you two save the daytime drama for another time?" He asked, standing again.

Jake walked to the front of the room and stopped, "Let's take a vote. Who here thinks that Bella Swan killed Alice?" he asked

"You can't do that," Bella said pointing her index finger in his face. "We all know that you are a criminal. You and Alice were making out. Maybe you two had a fight and you flew off the handle."

"I did not kill her," Jake stated.

"Yea because you were too busy deflowering her," Bella stated.

Jake laughed hysterically, "Alice Cullen has not been a flower in years," he stated. "The proper term is fucking."

"So you admit to having relations with her?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes. Would you like details princess?" He asked. "We could talk privately if you want."

Bella face flushed red as she turned away from his gaze.

"Have you ever had sex Bella?" He asked.

"That's none of your business," she whispered.

"Ever been felt up? You know fingers under your bra fumbling with your nipples? I bet you  
have never had warm hands rising up your thighs making you feel tingly until they reach that destination that make you girls want to explode."

Bella placed her hand over her mouth. No one had ever said things to her like that before.

"I bet you are still a virgin. You've never been slipped the hot beef injection have you? Oh come on Princess. You want everyone bowing on their knees in front of you, I'd like to see you on yours," Jake smirked.

Bella was completely flustered. Jacob Black was a little scary. The words he spoke were vulgar.

"Hey that's enough," Paul yelled, standing up.

"This is coming from a guy who wear tights."

"I wear the required football uniform."

"Tights," Rosalie interjected.

Paul shot her a evil glare.

"Now," Jake started. "How about that vote? Raise your hand if you want Forks highs princess behind bars."

Everyone raised their hand. Bella could not believe what was occurring.

"Why would you guys want that?" She questioned. "After all that I have done to make this school a better place," she said folding her arms over her chest.

"You have not done anything to make this school better," Rosalie stated.

"I have," Bella said sternly.

"Like what?" Jessica asked.

"I fixed the problem with the cafeteria food."

"Nope that's still a major problem," Rosalie snickered.

"Well...I made the school dance happen."

"Only because you want the homecoming crown. Face it Bella. The reason that you and Alice never got along is because you are alike. You both are two evil bitches," Jake said.

"Says the criminal," Bella spat. "Oh whatever," Bella retorted. "You people are so ungrateful."

Jake shoved her aside, "Shall we recap Isabella Swan's journey at Forks High school?" He  
asked.

Everyone nodded yes.

"Okay we will call this segment of detention 'All hail the princess'."

"Go ahead and give it your best shot," Bella smirked. "Flatter me."


	2. Chapter 2 Stalling for time

_Bella remain motionless with her arms folded as she watched Jake do what he does best. She scrutinize as he continued to argue to her peers that she had infact done them all the good endeavor of murdering Alice Cullen. Jake curved his attention back to Bella and smirked. She rolled her eyes._

"So Princess," Jake said. "Are you ready to admit what you've done?"

She laughed scornfully, "Um no. I'd never bash her head. I wouldn't dare risk getting blood on my cashmere sweater. If I had killed Alice I would have done it openly."

"Openly?" Jake said.

Bella nodded, "Yes. I would have humiliated her in the same way that she humiliated me."

Jake walked closer to her, "Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

Jake glared coldly at her and began to pace back and forth. He paused for a moment," Where were you the night Alice was murdered?" He asked dubiously.

Bella walked back to her seat and sat down. Paul gazed over at her out of the corner of his eye. Their eyes met, "So where were you, Bella?" He repeated after Jake.

"Paul don't do this," Bella pleaded.

Pain fled through her as his deep brown eyes pierced her wickedly. He sighed, "Bella, come on you can't blame us for asking."

"I didn't kill her."

"Then you should have no problem telling us where you were," Jake said.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as her attention flashed between the two of them. Bella could not believe that Paul was siding with Jake. Did he really hate her that much to go to such lengths of labeling her as a murderer? Bella had all eyes on her at the moment. For the first time she did not want to be the center of attention.

"Let's hear it princess," Jake continued. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I can't tell you that," She said.

"Why?" Jake said.

"Because I can't," Bella yelled. "It's none of anyone's business."

"Try telling that to the police. Listen Princess you do know what they do to girls like to in the big house right?" Jake smirked. "Your milky skin, big brown eyes, and leggy figure will make you very popular. I'm sure you will have all eyes on you in there."

Tears fell from her eyes as she held her head down low.

"Stop it," Paul said.

"OOOOH," Jake said arrogantly, "I thought we were making progress here."

"No," Paul said coldly. "You were just being a dick. But what else should we aspect from a low life such as yourself."

Jake walked over to where Paul sat, "You want to run that by me one more time?"

"You should stop pointing the finger at Bella. I know her well enough to know that she could  
not harm anyone."

"Maybe she couldn't but you could," Jake said. "You know what I think?"

"I could care less what you think," Paul snapped.

"I think that you and Bella had some sort of team work going on. I think Bella was the master mind behind it and you were her flunky."

"Don't listen to him, Paul," Bella pleaded.

"I'm getting warmer aren't I princess?"

"You could never be anymore cold. We would never harm someone in that way," Bella said.

Rosalie turned her attention from the floor to Bella. She could not believe that they were pointing the finger at one another. The three people in the room who she thought would stick together had proven just how out of whack the clique situation had become. The Jock, The princess, and the bad boy had the most in common but yet they turned on one another as soon as they saw fit. This was a reason why Rosalie had became a loner. Not because she could not make friends but because no one could be trusted.

She turned her attention to Jessica. Jessica was doodling on a piece of paper. Rosalie smiled. Although Jessica never said much, when she did decide to talk it had always been relevant. She continued to watch as Jessica circled the pin numerous times over the single sheet of paper. Her thoughts were interrupted be Jake's voice, "Hey genius, what is the percentage of these two killing Cullen?" He asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Is that a trick question?"

"What's the percentage of my question being a trick question?" He asked.

"Are you always a Jerk?" she asked.

"Nope," Jake said, taking a seat in his chair. "Only ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent I spend sleeping."

One Hour later…...

Bella blew out a bubble with her chewing gum as she gazed around the room. Nothing fascinating had occurred in the last hour. But she was satisfied that Jake had laid off of her. Out of everyone in the room he chose to blame Bella for this. A huge part of her wanted to know why? Why was Jacob Black such a dick? Why was he so sure that she had killed Alice?

Maybe Jake was covering something up? Maybe he had sexed her up and then bashed her head into a bloody pulp. The possibilities were endless.

Bella turned her attention to Paul. He was rather quiet. It was as if he were in mourning. Bella clenched her teeth. She knew that Alice had done nothing to make Paul hate her but the thought that he actually cared about her made Bella angry.

"How long have you been hooking up with her?" Bella whispered.

Paul turned to her," We are not doing this right now," He said coldly.

"We could have done this yesterday day if it had not been for your stubbornness. Did you touch her?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

Bella held her head low in embarrassment. She was shy when it came to speaking in a sexual manner. It was due to the fact of not being experienced and that they were not actually engaging in a private conversation.

"Did you touch her?" she repeated. "In the same way that you touched me."

Paul sighed.

"You did, didn't you?" She sobbed. "How could you do that?"

"Bella," He pleaded. "I didn't."

Bella placed her head in her hands.

Jake gazed at the two of them. It amazed him how Bella could be in love with someone like Paul. Yea the guy had been attempting to change for her but before their relationship he was an asshole. Jake thought back to the time when he had to comfort his best friend Leah last year. Leah had been dating Paul. That is if you could call what they were doing dating. Leah had been seeing him for three months before she found out that he had been sleeping with her cousin Emily. Jake hated Paul for many reasons but the biggest reason was because Paul had caused tension between Leah and Emily. They had not spoken to one another in a year and they lived together.

Jake clenched his fist. He would have given anything to kick Paul's ass But Leah made him promise not to. Some small part of her was still in love with Paul. That part had been dominate in her decision. He watched as Bella cover her eyes with her hands.  
The door opened and Mr. Myers appeared. He was snacking on grapes from a plastic bag. The two police officers from earlier were trailing behind him. Rosalie chuckled and whispered something to Jessica.

"Something funny Miss Hale?" Mr. Myers asked.

"No sir," Rosalie said.

"Good. Any progress?" He asked.

"Well I have a lead," Jake said.

Bella gazed over her shoulder at him. Tears filled her eyes. Jake stared into her eyes for a moment and then looked back at Mr. Myers.

"Well Black let's hear it," He said.

"I have to take a leak," Jake said, standing to his feet.

"A what? Is that slang?" He asked.

Jake chuckled," I have to pee, use the restroom, unclog the drain."

Mr. Myers clenched his jaw," I will not tolerate that sort of language."

"Take the stick out of your ass," Jake said.

"Excuse me?"

"Take…the…stick…out…of…your…ass."

"You better watched it," The officer said. "Another word and your out of here."

Jake ignored them and walked towards the door.

"I need to go too," Bella said, standing to her feet.

She proceeded towards the door behind him. Paul stood up to follow but was stopped by Mr. Myers," Two at a time."

He sighed and flopped back down in his seat.

"Swan and Black you have 3 minutes and a two minute grace period. In other words get back here in five minutes. No monkey business."

Bella agreed and followed Jake out of the door. Once the door was closed behind them Jake grabbed her arm and began dragging her in the direction opposite of the restroom.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Something reckless."

"I…I can't," She pleaded. "We have three minutes."

Jake ignored her and continued until the were at the end of the hallway. He lead her towards the gym. Once inside they trailed towards to boys locker room. Bella knew that she should have objected and took off running the moment that he let her hand go but of course she obeyed his wishes and followed him.

"Why are we down here?" Bella asked curiously. "We are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Relax," Jake said. "I'm sure daddy will have you out of jail as soon as you step a foot in it."  
Bella remained quiet. She knew what he said was true. Jake sat down on a bench.

"We should go," She said.

"Can you do any tricks?" he asked with a smirk.

"When you say tricks…you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean is there anything interesting that you can do."

Bella folded her arms uncomfortably over her chest, "I'm not a toy. I'm leaving," she said.

"Suit yourself," Jake said lying back on the bench.

"Really I am," She repeated, standing in place.

Jake smiled, "Your not going anywhere. Your going to sit here until they sniff us out."

Bella sighed, "What will we do until then?"

Jake smirked, "I'm going to pop your cherry."

Bella held her hand over her mouth. Jake sat up again. He smiled at her. She was a good  
girl for sure. Her face had went from pale to fire engine red.

"Not in the way your thinking," He said. "Although, I would not be opposed to popping more than one cherry in a short period of time."

He stood to his feet and went over to a locker. Bella watched as he popped the lock.

#

Paul shifted in his seat. It had been fifteen minutes since Bella left the classroom with Jacob. He had been feeling uneasy and nervous. Paul turned his attention back to Mr.  
Myers, "It's been fifteen minutes."

"I know that," He snapped. "When officer dean locate them Black and Swan will be back in here with the rest of you."

"I should have packed an overnight bag," Paul muttered.


End file.
